


Bon Bon Chocolat.

by Miss Jaeger (Rivainilla), Rivainilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chocolate, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivainilla/pseuds/Miss%20Jaeger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivainilla/pseuds/Rivainilla
Summary: Confesión de amor un 14 de Febrero y besos sabor a chocolate.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Secret Valentine





	Bon Bon Chocolat.

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⋅⋅⋅⊱∘────────────∘⊰⋅⋅⋅⋆  
> Para: @ererirenla (⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝) ♡°◌̊ y cualquier lector@ que lea esto.  
> Espero te guste. 🥺
> 
> Gracias por organizar este Secret Valentine, @ererirenagenda. 💝
> 
> ¡Feliz San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad!
> 
> ⋆⋅⋅⋅⊱∘────────────∘⊰⋅⋅⋅⋆

。。。  
—Aquí...aquí tiene.

Se reflejaba una mueca de interrogación en el rostro del mayor, ¿qué se suponía que hacía su alumno?  
Por cortesía tomó la caja que el castaño había dejado sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?— preguntó Levi.

Eren ladeó su rostro en incredulidad, ¿no era obvio…? fuera de eso le parecía vergonzoso reafirmar lo que era obvio para él. Definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba. 

—Chocolates— respondió sin más— es San Valentín.

Levi enarcó una ceja con total incredulidad. 

Miró la caja de chocolates en sus manos, después el rostro sonrojado de Eren. Repitió las mismas acciones un par de veces. 

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que se le declaraban en San Valentín, pero si la primera vez que un hombre se le declaraba. Por lo mismo no supó qué hacer, repasaba varias opciones en la mente, matemáticamente, como buen profesor de matemáticas. 

Tal vez, y solo tal vez por ser Eren le daba mil vueltas al asunto.

Y sí…¿era una broma?. Es decir, Eren era el típico alumno problemático de la clase, jamás creyó que fuera a tener sentimientos así por él. Creía totalmente lo contrario: que lo odiaba. ¿Qué tal si perdió una apuesta y como castigo debía hacer esto?, ¿por qué daba por hecho que Jean tendría que ver en este asunto?

— Ah, carajo— maldijo el castaño, totalmente frustrado—, no importa, de todos modos no esperaba un sí...yo me voy.

El estudiante tomó su mochila, dispuesto a irse y esperando que su profesor pasara de largo lo sucedido.

— Jaeger, no te he dado el permiso de retirarte.

Por algún motivo, la forma en que su profesor entonó su apellido se escuchaba tan diferente de otras veces. 

Y eso le dio escalofríos.

Detuvo de inmediato su andar y se dirigió nuevamente al mayor, quien degustaba uno de los chocolates. 

— Chocolate amargo...— relamió sus labios de una forma en la que Eren pudo interpretar como lasciva—, no está mal. 

Levi finalmente encaró a Eren. Contempló entonces aquellas llamativas esmeraldas, el sonrojo discreto en su piel tostada y una mirada expectante. 

Admitió que también le gustaba.

Se levantó de su asiento alcanzando otro chocolate y caminó sosegado hacía su estudiante.

Eren por su parte, ya se empezaba a mentalizar sobre su inminente rechazo. Aunque su ego requería alguna otra manera para doblegar a su propio profesor.

La situación se torció y no de la manera en que Eren esperaba, otra vez; Levi colocó el chocolate entre los dientes de Eren y mientras éste reaccionaba, el mayor mordía de a poco la pequeña barra de chocolate. 

Eren estaba rojo a más no poder, se sentía desfallecer al sentir el aliento de Levi tan cerca de sus labios y acorralado cuando el más bajo lo sostuvo de la camisa para estar a la altura. Sus ojos, tan filosos como cuchillas y a la vez con un arrebato tal… como si le retara con la mirada.

El chocolate se llegaba a escapar de entre sus labios y dientes, se derretía en sus bocas. El sabor amargo invadía su sentido del gusto. 

Eren se preguntó fugazmente si Levi lo golpearía si él tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo. Aunque la idea de ser golpeado por su profesor de matemáticas no se visualizaba tan mal.

Eren claramente quería más.

En su propio arranque de determinación, el oji-verde sujetó por la cintura al mayor, acercándolo a él. Levi respingó en sorpresa, pero no se opuso, por su parte rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del contrario.  
Eren no necesitaba más, simplemente acortó la mínima e infernal distancia con un beso húmedo y absorbente con sabor a cacao de por medio, Levi notó de inmediato lo aprensivo que era el mocoso. 

El mayor gruñó y comenzó a morder y succionar durante el beso, también quería tomar el control a su manera. El más alto jadeaba en respuesta, lo admitía y es que los besos de su profesor lo estaba volviendo loco y adicto.

En momentos esa sesión de besos húmedos se volvió un duelo por dominar la boca del otro.

Eren sonrió con picardía, sin romper el beso y de a poco encaminó al más bajo hasta apoyarlo sobre el escritorio, quedando uno sobre el otro.

— Oí…

Eren aprovechó que Levi rompió el beso para tomar el control en el cuello de éste. Desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y comenzó a lamer y succionar parte del cuello hasta la nuez de Adán. 

Levi suspiraba, intentando no ser tan ruidoso a pesar de que su cuello era una zona erógena y sensible en él. Pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos largos y marrones de su alumno, el rizo simple que tenía hecho, ahora se había despeinado.

—...No sé si está probándome pero— jadeó, ver a Levi marcado por él le robaba el aliento—, solo dígame si esto es un "sí".  
Rogaba mientras se separaba de éste para admirar la posición sumisa y alborotada del pelinegro.

—Tch. ¿Te parece que me besuquearía con cualquiera de esta manera tan obscena?— demandó indignado el profesor mientras retomaba la compostura.

Eren dejó escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza.

Iba a responder cuando unos pasos próximos al salón de clases rompió la atmósfera. Afortunadamente los pasos se desvanecieron en otra dirección.

La adrenalina que sentían con la sola posibilidad de ser descubiertos les tentaba. 

Pero Eren decidió posponerlo, estaba seguro que de ahí en adelante intentarían más cosas. 

— Hasta mañana, profesor~.  
Cepilló para atrás su cabello y sonrió triunfante como manera de coqueteo. Levi chasqueó en respuesta y observó a su amante irse como si de una presa en fuga se tratara. 

Una vez solo degustó otro chocolate. 

— Feliz San Valentín para ti también. 

。。。


End file.
